1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal that reduces a size of a bezel portion and may impede liquids from entering into various portions of the portable terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
With rapid development in science and information technology (IT), various types of portable terminals, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a netbook, a notebook, and a mobile Internet device, for example, have been manufactured to have a small size and multiple functions.
Regarding a smartphone among such portable terminals, an active area of a touch window is increasing and a width of a frame, that is, a bezel portion surrounding the touch window from all sides, is decreasing. Research on decreasing thickness of the smartphone is also actively conducted.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a portion of a portable terminal according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a portable terminal 1 includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) module 20 in which a touch layer and an LCD layer are combined below a window glass 10, and has a structure in which the window glass 10 is combined with a housing 70 by attaching an adhesive tape 60 to a bottom surface of a portion of the window glass 10 not overlapping the LCD module 20. Here, the adhesive tape 60 may perform waterproof functionality of preventing external liquid and the like from penetrating into a portion in which the window glass 10 and the LCD module 20 are disposed.
In the portable terminal 1, it is not easy to decrease an attachment area of the adhesive tape 60 and thus, there are some constraints in further decreasing a length of a bezel portion, which is indicated using “l” in FIG. 1. A width of an adhesive tape being currently used corresponds to a minimized width.
Hereinafter, a bezel portion of the portable terminal 1 will be described with reference to FIG. 1. For example, the bezel portion may have a length of 4.1 mm that is a sum of 1.2 mm, which refers to a length l1 from an active area A of the LCD module 20 to an edge portion of an LCD panel, 0.2 mm, which refers to a length l2 of the LCD frame, 0.2 mm refers to a length l3 from an outer edge of the LCD frame to an interior surface of the housing 70, 1.5 mm, which refers to a length l4 of the adhesive tape 60, and 1 mm, which refers to a length l5 from an end of the adhesive tape 60 to an outer surface of the housing 70. A minimum width of the adhesive tape 60 provides a determined minimum protection against liquids from entering into the potable terminal 1 and thus, it may not be easy to reduce the length of the bezel portion.
Referring to FIG. 1, the window module 10 and the housing 70 are combined with the adhesive tape 60 to provide protection against liquids. Accordingly, in the related art, a length of a bezel portion is increased and thus, some constraints in minimizing the length of the bezel portion of the portable terminal 1 exist.